


Sing me to sleep

by Mrs_Maximoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve being a little sarcastic I guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maximoff/pseuds/Mrs_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re alone at home, missing your boyfriend Steve,<br/>when there’s suddenly a noise at the front door.<br/>(I'm bad at summarys to be honest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MARVELS “Captain America” and “Asleep” by the Smiths. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vy0NySCmuFU)  
> (If there are any mistakes in it please tell me and I'll correct them.)  
> (y/n) = your name

I was alone in my bed, which used to be our bed; mine and Steves. He was on a mission again. I got used to it after a while, but I felt alone; I missed his voice, his goofy smile and how he used to sing to me when I couldn’t sleep.  
I just felt miserable and everything bad that a human being could possibly feel, because he was the person, the only person who made me feel important and loved.  
He was gone for 50 days now, he said the mission would take only 30 days or so, but how should he have known how long it would take?  
I tried to call him multiple times. No answer and after that I tried to contact S.H.I.E.L.D and all they said was that "everything’s fine”.  
Yeah, except that; He was gone, he wasn’t answering his damn phone and for my part I was worried as hell. But yeah everything was clearly fine.  
I was worried and tired, (although he was Captain America) and so I tried to sleep and after a while I could, but I did not want to wake up on my own.

Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore

Then after a while I woke up, because I heard a noise coming from the very front door. Someone was trying to open it in a harsh way. I was scared, but I slowly went to the kitchen to grab the pan from my dishwasher. Then I returned to the front door, my hands were shaking and the door was still moving. “G-go away whoever you are!” I yelled with a shaking voice.

Suddenly the door went open...

And there he was; Steve just standing there with all of his suitcases. “I just got here, but it’s your house so…” he said sarcastically and was about to go outside again, but before he could even walk over that same doorstep again I dropped the pan and pulled him into a soft, but passionate kiss. He let all of his luggage fall down and kissed me back with a little giggle. “It’s OUR house and I missed you by the way.” I said breaking the kiss. “Really? I didn’t notice.” He smiled at me. “Oh really, you're doing sarcasm now?” I punched him lightly. “Let’s get you some food.” I said and closed the door, grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen, where he sat down at the table. 

“I’m guessing you want a sandwich right?” I asked him, not turning away from him. “I’d like that.” He answered smiling again. So I made him a sandwich and sat down in front of him. I watched him eating his sandwich, with a huge smile. “You know since you’ve been away…” I started softly. He stopped eating and just grinned at me. “Yeah?” “I-I just realized how much I loved you.” His grin got even bigger. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed these three words from you. I love you too (y/n).” He leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
“I’m tired. Let’s go to bed shall we?” “Yeah, let’s go to bed.” I answered happily.  
So we left the kitchen and got to the bedroom. Steve pulled of his shoes and dropped his pants and got into the bed. I lied down next to him. We started cuddling. “I do love you and I’ve missed you real much too, you know. And I have said this before but I meant it. I really do.” I whispered softly. “And as I said I do love you too; you’re my person (y/n).” He whispered into my ear. “And you know I will always come back to you.” He kissed my neck. “And I will always wait for you.” And with these words I fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction on this website so, feel free to tell me whether you liked my story or not! :)  
> (If there are any mistakes in it please tell me and I'll correct them.)


End file.
